mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series. In M.U.G.E.N, there are several versions of SpongeBob, One being the original and the others being edits. SpongeBob was first released by UchichaCody, then MugenJF took it's sprites and replaced all the coding with someone else's creation's coding and called it "SpongeBob 2.0". Other people made their own sprites and made different versions of SpongeBob such as "Orochi SpongeBob". He is also a striker of Rio Grande's version of Patrick. Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob Although being the first, UchichaCody's (under the alias of Wanted|Ammo) SpongeBob isn't the best one out there, as all it can do is perform two basic punch attacks (one can only be activated through previous use of the "Normal Attack"), throw spatulas and perform some hyper combo variant which drains a portion of the power meter. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' Special attack - D, x (uses 1000 power) MUGENJF's 2.0 SpongeBob "Edit" MUGENJF's edit of the original SpongeBob was a spriteswap, as only replacing the original sprites and using new ripped SpongeBob sprites like the original one. FelixMario2011's SpongeBob This SpongeBob (previously known as Kinoshita SpongeBob) was created by Placemario (now known as FelixMario2011), and was at some point the most known SpongeBob character, and the most widely used. A major flaw with its original AI programming allowed it to spam bazooka shots and lazer visors, with being seemingly overpowered; FelixMario2011 has since fixed this problem, giving it a much better AI in the process. Although his gameplay is not as good as others, this SpongeBob is promising to MUGENites. A major flaw though is that he uses a MvC template, which people do not like using as bases for a character. Neverless, he can pull major combos at his opponents and having one of the most challenging AI than any other SpongeBob, which makes up for that. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Krabby Patty Blaster - D, DF, F, x Spatula Throw - D, DF, F, y Spatula Ride - D, DF, F, z Bubble Blow - D, DF, F, a Bubble Bomb -D, DF, F, b Exploding Bubble - D, DF, F, c Pistol - D, DB, B,a/b version only Lightsaber - D, DB, B, c version only Tickle Kick/Liu Kang Bicycle Kick - F, F, x 'Helpers' Sandy - D, DB, B, a Squidward - D, DB, B, b Mr. Krabs - D, DB, B, c 'Hypers' Laser Vision - D, DF, F, x+y version only Ketchup Lazer - D, DF, F, x+y Goofy Goober Rock -D, DF, F, y+z Assist Jellyfish - D, DF, F, a+b Absorbent Super Bounce/Super Brawl 2 Hyper - D, DB, B, x+y Bazooka - D, DB, DB, a+b version only Raging Sponge - D, DF, F, a+b version only Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob This SpongeBob is made by Doug1105 (although more current versions have him under his newer alias, Madoldcrow1105). It too has helpers like Placemario's version, but also has new specials like his Kart Krush hyper. It is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Newer versions of this character include a finisher attack, additional/new soundclips, and a replacement for the "Tinker-Sponge" hyper. His gameplay snd sprites are particularly better than FelixMario's version. This SpongeBob also states he plays an "MvC" type of gameplay as well. One thing that should be said about this character is that his strong aerial can make SpongeBob stay in the air when spamming, though Madoldcrow said he will reduce the amount of spamming this aerial to using it only once per jump. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Helpers' Patrick - F, B, x/a Gary - F, B, y/b Robot Spongebob - F, B, z/c 'Hypers' Kart Krush - D, DF, F, x+y Sponge's Apprentice - D, DF, F, y+z Alaskan Bullworm - D, DB, B, a+b Tinker-Sponge - D, DB, B, b+c (V1.0 only) Goofy Goober Rock Wizard - D, DB, B, b+c H -Bubble Missile - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s 'Pallete Gallery' Spongebob pallete.gif Spongebob pallete1.gif Spongebob pallete2.gif Spongebob pallete3.gif Spongebob pallete4.gif Spongebob pallete5.gif Spongebob pallete6.gif Spongebob pallete7.gif Spongebob pallete8.gif Spongebob pallete9.gif Spongebob pallete10.gif Spongebob pallete11.gif Tanicfan22's SpongeBob Tanicfan22/TF2 made one once, but it was a Kung Fu Man spriteswap. Mugenfan's SpongeBob This SpongeBob uses sprites from SpongeBob SqaurePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! He is a spriteswap though of the original SpongeBob. Skulper34's SpongeBob Another SpongeBob has been made by someone named Skulper34 ,AKA, The Doctor. His sprites come from Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. This character is ridiculously small and hard to hit, making larger characters have a huge disadvantage. This SpongeBob has only one special and two hypers, making this character have a limited amount of choices for fighting. His AI is also easy, and lacks a appropriate lose pose. Orochi SpongeBob This version of Spongebob uses the same sprites as Skulper34's version, most likely being stolen. It is a spriteswap of Orochi Ken and copies all of Ken's moves. His creator is unknown since the name of Orochi Ken's was left behind. As far as his gameplay goes, he plays exactly like Orochi Ken and has no original moves. His AI is also cheap and his hypers are overpowered. TIS2012's SpongeBob AngryNoahs requested that TIS2012 edits Skulper34's Spongebob, so he will. This Spongebob will supposedly contain custom sprites, new moves, and summon Ivan Luiz's Patrick as a striker. Trivia *FelixMario2011's SpongeBob is the first SpongeBob to be made with custom sprites. *Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob references Tinker Bell in one of his hypers, though was later replaced by Goofy Goober Rock Wizard. Videos Video:MUGEN_Spongebob(Me)_and_Suezo_vs_Homer_Simpson_and_Peter Video:I'm sorry but...this Spongebob is way better than Mugenfan's version Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob(ME) VS.Weird Spongebob character Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob the Sponge New AI and other updates Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:SpongeBob CharactersCategory:Nicktoons CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:StrikersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game Characters Category:1.0 Only Characters Category:MalesCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:Users of the Satsui no Hado